Insights and Rhymes
by bookLEECH-missionETERNITY
Summary: Title says it all. This really has nothing to do with Along with the Ride, I just like the author. Random poems and epiphanies. I think they're good, but do you? Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Dragon

**Dragon**

I am dragon.

Hear me roar, so noble and strong.

See me fly, my wings like gossamer thread,

yet they may hold so much a burden.

Watch me now, for you may never again.

Though the knight destroy me,

I am dragon.


	2. Dream

**Dream**

I am Dream.

Hear me whisper in your ear,

sending sweet thoughts through your slumber.

See me transform into unicorns, dragons, and pretty fairies.

Watch me, for only to the mind's eye do I appear.

Know me and share me,

for I am dream.


	3. Song

**I Am Song**

Hear me through walls and ceilings, in the trees -

soft, loud, sweet, harsh, colorful, pale.

See me in the wind, on the air, and on the pages before you.

Watch me float in notes and words, for I am the one and only,

I am song.


	4. Flower Shop

**Flower Shop**

Alone, always alone.

No one to love, no one to hate.

Always alone.

* * *

Pick a petal.

He loves me, he loves me not.

Always alone.

* * *

A flower shop.

Seductive red, friendly blue, cheery white, and sickly yellow.

An adoring husband, a sympathetic mourner, or a lovesick teenager.

Special occasion or none.

Fresh and fake.

Green and gold.

Always alone.

* * *

"Looking for someone?"

"No one."

"Is there someone special?"

"No."

A true special someone is too good for a rose."

Always alone.

* * *

Heavenly floral scents behind now.

Back again.

Home again.

Always alone.

* * *

A pot of flowers.

A hidden note.

'Three ordinary miracles for someone just too good for a rose.'

Never alone.


	5. Five Senses

**Love**

Love smells like a dozen red roses.

Love tastes like a box of chocolates in a candlelit room.

Love looks like a diamond ring in a church filled with friends and family, but the only ones they see are each other.

Love feels like the soft brush of a hand.

Love sounds like "I love you" on the day they say, "I do".


	6. Color

**Black**

Black is ash from raging flames, devouring a life so fully lived.

Black is earth, teeming with new creations.

Black is the playground were I spent my childhood days.

Black makes even the faintest light shine through the darkness.

Black is a new car when you turn sixteen.

Black is beauty, so cruel a deception.

Black is over the hill, "You're 40!"

Black is the death of a loved one.

Black is a comfort to blinded eyes.

Black is night so frightening and familiar.

Black is funeral drapes, the saddest of times.

Black is the smoke that causes the tears shed by ones you once loved.

White is the arms of heaven opening for you and you alone.


	7. If I Were

**Wind**

If I were the wind

I would flow through the slightest of cracks.

I would be a comfort in the presence of the sun's heated rays

And inseparable from the arctic storms.

I would howl across the deserts and the lands of ice,

And I would hum through the trees, causing the leaves to fall in brilliant colors.


	8. Cinquian

**Skiing**

Skiing

Glistening snow

Flying across the ice

Snowy mountains flow around you

Field trip


	9. Blanket

**Blanket**

A blanket is a shield to keep you away from the world, and the world away from you.

A blanket is a comfort from the darkness that surrounds you.

A blanket is to keep you safe from the monster in the closet and the ogre beneath your bed.

A blanket is a warm haven where you go when you're afraid.

A blanket is a defense against the nightmares in sleep and consciousness.

A blanket is the warmth that fills you when the chill seeps into the marrow of your bones.

A blanket is a pattern of a life, a hobby, a talent.

A blanket is a little bit of love sewn together to form a little bit of light that will not just fade in the darkness, because someone is willing to fuel the fire.


	10. I Used to BeBut Now

**Me**

I used to be dead,  
But now I am alive

I used to be afraid,  
But now I know courage.

I used to be alone,  
But now I have companions.

I used to be dark,  
But now I am filled with light.

I used to know everything,  
But now I know how much I have to learn.

I used to hate the world,  
But now I know it can love.

I used to fight,  
But now I know peace.

I used to search for something that can't be found,  
But now I have everything in my grasp.

I used to know all of the world,  
But now all I know is useless.

I used to love,  
But now I know what love really is.

I used to hide in the shadows,  
But now I stand in the sun, unafraid of what is to come.


	11. Diamante

SUN

Intense, Fiery

Blazing, Shining, Life-giving

Beach, Sunscreen, Stars, Dreams

Changing, Hoping, Restoring

Mystical, Luminous

MOON


	12. Free Form

**I'm pretty sure this is going to be the last one. I hope you enjoyed them all!****

* * *

**

**BOOM!**

**I feel like a time bomb.**

**I'm always tick…tick…ticking away.**

**At times I feel calm, collected, impassive,**

**But then I explode.**

**BOOM!**

**I vibrate with energy, giggling at the silliest things.**

**When my timer runs out, I'm a daredevil.**

**Then I start tick…tick…ticking.**

**I seal up like a clam, hiding the pearl inside.**

**As my energy level runs out, I start ticking again.**

**Five…Four…**

**I hide away from the world, being dragged by forces too strong to resist.**

**Shy, attentive, scared, party pooper, embarrassed, focused.**

**My energy level sky rockets, and I'm**

**Fun, laughing, hyperactive, bold, courageous, random.**

**I'm responsible, but lazy.**

**I know my place, but I want to be anywhere but here.**

**I have a wild side, but a placid one as well.**

**Hope that you find me when the clock is ticking, **

**But be prepared for the recklessness that follows when the clock stops.**

**Three…Two…One…**

**BOOM!**


End file.
